What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Crazier
by KaiTheGoon
Summary: This is a story that I just kinda thought of in my head and was like "I should try uploading this" and well, that's what I did. It's the life of this boy whose had an interesting/terrible life. I hope you enjoy (Oh it's my first story too). I don't really know what to call this story so if you guys had any awesome ideas then please tell me! :D


It all goes back to year 2007. It was late November, the day was almost gone. On the sidewalk was a little boy, sitting around doing nothing. Cars were flying past, people were walking up and down the street. That little boy barely heard his watch go off as it had stricken 6:37. He got up and ran to his house as fast as he could, a huge grin had appeared on his face as he reached his front door. When he walked in he saw his parents in there wearing party hats.

"Happy birthday Erik!" Both of his parents yelled as he walked in.

"Finally it's about time!" Squealed the boy as he ran towards the table filled with presents.

"I can't believe my boy is seven years old today" his father said a little teary eyed.

"Calm down dad, it's not like I'm that old or anything". Erik never liked it when people made a big deal of him growing up. Him, like any other kid, wanted to stay little for as long as they and his family were having a lovely time during his birthday party. They played games, ate cake, and opened lot's and lot's of presents. But, sadly, the party eventually had to end. The clock was now pointed at eight and that's when Erick knew that it was time for bed. Erik had woken up at a rather strange time. It was around maybe three in the morning. He had awoken to a loud screaming noise. It almost sounded like his mother.

"HELP! GET ERIK OUT, HURRY!" Yep, it was definitely his mother. Erik was very confused on what was happening, but before he knew it, his father was already carrying him out of the house into the backyard. His father ran back in, locking the doors behind him. Right after, Erick had heard an unfamiliar man's voice-

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!'

Erik tried to look through the window but he was still a little too short to see. He then heard his mother start spewing out curse words at the man. Next, the man spoke again, not yelling as loud as he did previously.

"Alright, have it your way then"

"NO!".

That was all Erik heard before he saw something red splatter on the window. It was blood. His mother had stopped screaming, it was silent in the house. The man then started to take anything that seemed of value to him. Before he could actually leave, HIs right arm was grabbed at the wrist.

"YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Erik heard his father's usually loving voice turn into this angry demon like voice. He then ran over to the phone.

"So? What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna call the police that's what I'm going to do". But, before he could dial 9-1-1, something was thrown at him. It was small but very painful. He dropped to his knees and everything was going dark. He didn't even have a chance to say final words as he had no breath left to killer then went to check and see if anyone was still left in the house. Once he realized that he was alone he took everything with importance and left the house through the front door. Erik heard the front door open so he decided to go around the front to get inside. When he walked in all he could see was his mother on the ground, her stomach ripped to pieces. And his father was in the stairwell with what looked to be a dagger going straight through his chest. Erik got down on his knees, the floor was covered in blood but he didn't care. He started screaming and punching the floor. What was he supposed to do? he had no family left, he had no friends at all. Eventually one day he was caught sleeping outside on a bench and was taken to an orphanage. He didn't like the orphanage, all he really cared about there was the food. One day he was having flashbacks of the night of his parent's death. He actually grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed one of the adults running the orphanage. He stabbed her multiple times in all different areas. Eventually she fell over in pain and couldn't move. Erik had this evil grin on his face and was experiencing extreme pleasure from the lady's pain. So, he continued to stab her until she was no longer breathing. He was covered in blood and his right eye was twitching like crazy. Another adult came down after she heard a scream and screamed herself after she saw what happened. There he was, a little boy covered in blood holding the murder weapon. His grin grew wider as he saw the fear on the women's face.

"What's the matter Ms. Carlos? Is something wrong?" Erik said in an innocent and sweet voice.

"Oh my god! You need help! Devil, devil! This boy is the devil!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

"What's the matter? Everyone's a little crazy" Said Erik as he walked out of the bloody , has it been a bad year for Erik. First, his parents die, then he kills someone. When will it ever end? about an hour later Erik heard sirens and a knock on the door,

"IT'S THE POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

Erik did exactly what the officer said. Still covered in blood and a knife in his hand, Erik went over to the door and casually opened it. The officers actually jumped when they saw him like this.

"A-are you ok little boy?" Asked the policeman, curiously.

"Of course I am. What's the matter?"

"What happened in there? How did you get all of this blood on you?" He asked before noticing the kitchen knife in his hand.

"Well, there was this lady, and, like, I was really sad, so I just stabbed her with this thingy" He said raising the knife in the air. As soon as he did this, one of the cops grabbed the knife and pulled it away.

"HEY!" Erik said trying to grab the weapon back. A different officer then came and grabbed Erik to where he couldn't run.


End file.
